


Enter the Wolfs den

by Fox_Wedding



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Crying, Crying men, Depression, F/M, Femdom, Forced, Gender Role Reversal, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Malesub, Pain, Past Abuse, Power Dynamics, Punishment, Rape, Saddness, Sadism, Submissive Male, Violence, dominant female, lack of consent, maybe eventual romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox_Wedding/pseuds/Fox_Wedding
Summary: After a little heart to heart, Jackies walking home only to meet someone he happens to be very well... aquatinted with.
Relationships: Background Shelby/Jacky, Ranie/Jacky
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	Enter the Wolfs den

The two made their way out of the diner, until Keith pulled Jacky aside for a second.

"Alright look Jacky you know I care..." Keith spoke, putting a hand on the man's shoulder. "Whatever happened last weekend, if Ranie or Shelby did something to you... don't ever hesitate to come and talk to me about it if you need to."

Jacky sighed once more. "I might, I just need to figure out some shit first..."

Jacky still wasn't ready to share what had happened to him just yet, even with Keith's help today. He knew he could trust his friend, it was just getting over the huge wall of embarrassment and shame that was the issue.

Keith patted him on the shoulder. "Sure thing buddy, when the time comes, I'll help you take care of things."

Jacky raised an eyebrow. "When you say shit like that it makes me think you're a hitman or something."

Keith snickered. "I got connections Jacky, you just gimme a name and..."

He ran a finger across his own throat, smirking at Jacky.

Jacky just chuckled and shook his head. "I'll see you around Keith."

Keith nodded as he took his hand off Jacky's shoulder. "See yah ‘round buddy."

Jacky watched his friend turn and leave, Keith heading in the opposite direction Jacky needed to go. His smile faded as he watched Keith go, before he sighed a bit, and turned to walk away. He didn't like how Keith might have been catching onto the situation. Sure he really did appreciate his friend helping him out, and he had a good time chatting with him, but he didn't want Keith to get involved.

Jacky began to walk down the sidewalk, putting his hands in his pockets, headphones on.

He didn't really want anyone else getting involved either, since he didn't want word getting out of what happened to him. Though Keith must have gotten this information from somewhere, so maybe word was all ready spreading. He knew Shelby and Ranie both told their friends the day after he’d been ‘hurt’ i was a terrible feel walking around with, he couldn’t even think the word rape and not fell sick.

Jacky sighed as he brought his hood up, his shoulders sagging as he walked down the street. Trying to hold back a couple tears. Listening to Sloothslayer making him marginally better.

He was already humiliated enough with everything that he had been subjected to, the thought of now having to deal with everyone else knowing about it terrified him. He absolutely hated being the center of attention, but now if word got out he'd be the center of gossip and ridicule.

He put his hands in his hoodie pocket and kept walking, not noticing that he was heading home in the usual route, and was coming up on one house in particular...

Jacky sighed as he rubbed his forehead. Everyone would just call him a wuss or a fucking pussy for all of it. What's worse is that it might attract a lot of harassment from other girls... or hell, maybe even guys. At this rate he might even go down as "the class bitch" or something like that for all of this shit. I've only been in college for 6 months and it's going down hill real fast.

The young man's mind continued to go rampant with worry and humiliation, thinking of all the horrible outcomes that would come of all of this.

He barely noticed the sound of footsteps coming up beside him, though he was soon jolted back into reality by a firm hand that gripped his arm.

Jacky flinched, his head whirling to his left to see a horrid sight.

Right there standing next to him. Was none other...

...than Ranie.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Plea-please..." Jacky choked out. "Don't— Don't do this, Ranie—"

Ranie gave a fierce snarl, cutting him off.". Before she rushed up to him, yanking an arm and clamping her handina deathgrip around his throat, him, before she slammed him up against a wall. He had been wrestled into her house in under a minute, guess thats what happens when she's the university's football quarterback and team captain.

Wheezing painfully it's about all he can do.

"Don't say my name, you little bitch!"

Jacky was clutching trying with all the might in his weak arm, to get her hand off his throat, and all he could do was squirm and thrash.

"You don't get to talk unless I say you can!" She spat with so much hate. "You got that bitch boy!”

Ranie her hand coming down harder on his neck, making him thrash around a bit more. Quickly nodding his head, knowing full well that he shouldn't provoke her. Ranie snorted at his silent compliance and she yanked him forward and hurled him to the ground. Jacky fell hard, his head smacking dead on the hardwood floor, coaxing a pained groan from the depths of his throat. His vision blurred as he felt somewhat out of it, the pain in his skull pulsing from front to back. And all too soon Ranie was on him again making is hoodie pull a disappearing act. Jacky shook his head, only making the pain worse. His vision was not the same. Staring into what he knew was Ranie’s cold eyes once more. A second was all it took to burn the hateful image of the woman above him, almost like she hadn’t a second to lose. Now violently pulling his shirt off, the unforgiving fabric scratching him roughly still being pinned to the floor. Jacky blushed as Ranie flipped him like a pancake continuing to strip him of his clothing, feeling shame wash over him. -At Least i'll be able to wear it after this- being the only relatively positive thought so far.

And all of the sudden. Anger, He felt –scornfully hateful. This surprised the young man; he was never one to anger easily, and would often defer to humour to defuse the situation. And as she stripped his pants off in one rushed motion leaving my skinny jeans inside out. Here he was, getting like an i breakable sex toy for this horrid – bitch, again. Jacky hadn't realized just how much pent up anger he had towards Ranie. The woman was now stripping him of his underwear and socks, leaving him naked on the floor. Jacky still had a small blush on his face, but his hate was boiling up inside of him.

She had taken so much from him. Her and Shelby just treated him like a goddamn dog. But Ranie was far worse. She had no respect for him, and here she was AGAIN, shoving him to the floor and trying to use him like a tool. Jacky shook with anger, and humiliation. Schooling his face he didn't glare, he was too scared to.

Ranie still had her cold eyes locked on him, overlooking his naked body, not the best not the worst, enough working out to stay in shap-ish. Stepping on the bed she went to her knees on is waist. Until she leaned back a bit and lifted up her shirt, pulling it up over her head.

Something – snapped in Jacky in that moment. He saw an opportunity, a chance to lash out, and maybe get some semblance of revenge against this demon atop him. His rage so righteous he didn't hesitate a second, as soon as he saw Ranie's face as her shirt came off. Her arms were still raised. Wide open. Jacky let a real smile cross his face for the first time in days. Confused she stared at his eyes demanding an answer from him.

So he did. Not a change in face, feeling all of his anger boil over in that moment. Brought himself up, and gave Ranie a strong right hook to her face, hoping beyond hope, the rotation of her neck would knock her out. It felt good, landing the blow, seeing her recoil in both pain and shock. Jacky felt power and pride run through him, enjoying it immensely.

But it was all over in a second. His anger was soon replaced by shock, and fear. He realized what he just did, freezing in place when he saw that he hardly even put a dent in her. Like a steel tank Ranie remained still with her face to the side. Jacky expected her to lash out, punch him back, or maybe just strangle him on the spot. But she did something far worse.

She smiled.

Oh no.

Her face turned to him, with a small, sinister smile. And just like that he could no longer move, unable to stop Her suddenly murderous looking hands as one slowly wrapped around his neck, and the other around his right wrist. He was then slammed to the bed Ranie moving to press her weights on top of him as she kept her twisted smile.

Her smile was terrifying, mostly due to her cold eyes still piercing through Jacky's soul as he remained frozen on the ground. Ranie leaned down, her mouth right next to Jacky's ear as she held his neck tightly in her grip.

"You think you can hurt me?" She said in an amused tone. "You think," she squeezed his wrist hard, "your flimsy little fists could even lay a scratch on me?" As she twisted his wrist in a motion that could easily break his wrist.

Jacky couldn't handle it. He shut his eyes, his body trembling, no thought reaching beyond his brain itself as he shook with fear.

"I was thinking about going a little easier on you this time..." Ranie whispered, her honeyed voice showed its true colors, poised with venom. "But it looks like I'm going to be teaching you a very harsh lesson..."

Ranie shifted her face to be inches away from Jacky's, her smile now gone, only replaced with a look of chilling hatred. Her grip on his neck tightened harder than ever before, making him jolt as he panicked and thrashed wildly beneath her. He thought she was going to break his neck right then and there.

Ranie narrowed her eyes. "If you ever do that again, I will break every bone in your pathetic little body." She gritted her teeth. "One. By. One."

Jacky grunted and tried to scream as he thrashed around more, unable to breath as tears began welling up in his eyes and scared out of his mind. Ranie kept him still with her iron grip though, making it impossible for him to break free. He was once again becoming utterly terrified of the woman above him, believing she might just end up hospitalizing him if he managed to piss her off again.

"Do you understand me you little bitch?" Ranie hissed through her teeth, keeping her tight grip on his throat.

Jacky hastily nodded in response, praying she would let him breathe again. Ranie snorted, before lifting his head up a bit by his throat, and slamming it down on the ground hard. Jacky yelped in pain as the back of his skull hit the bed. Ah yes he had forgotten about the pulses in his head until then, even though it is just a bed it still hurts his head. He felt Ranie release him though as she soon stood up and off of him. He held the back of his head in pain with both hands as he coughed and sputtered for air. He was stunned for a good bit on the covers, splayed out tenderly touching his head. Though he was soon reminded of where he was, yanked back to reality when he felt something wrap around his neck with a sharp snap.

Jacky looked down to see a red and black collar now on his neck, with the word "BITCH" imprinted on the uncomfortably large name tag in all caps. A red leash was also attached to the collar, Jacky's eyes following the leash upwards to see Ranie kneeling down above him, wrapping the leash around her hand. She was now nude though, jeans disappearing in a hurry, slightly more cautious of him now. Her plump breasts hanging above his him. He couldn't help but glance at them for a moment, feeling his member twitch a tad at the sight. Though his eyes soon shifted back up to Ranie, the woman gave him a vivid look of hatred.

Ranie glared as she stood up, yanking on the collar as she did so. Jacky gagged as she did this, pulling him up on his knees as he held onto the leash with both hands. Though he soon felt a harsh blow to the side of his head carpooling with the already existing injury. As he let go of the leash out of reflex, his head snapping to the side in pain, his head exploding in the worst pain he had ever experienced.

"Don't touch the leash you little bitch!" Ranie snapped. "If you try to touch it or the collar I will break your arm! Got it?"

Jacky nodded once again, still holding his eye in pain as he rubbed it, tears welling up in his eyes.

"Now." Ranie said sternly, before Jacky felt her yank his leash again.

Jacky yelped as he fell from his knees to all fours now and off the bed, looking up to see Ranie sitting on the edge of her bed. His eyes widened as she spread her legs, presenting her pink, puffy pussy to him.

Ranie schooled her features gaining a cold stare. "Get over here and lick..."

Jacky hesitated for a moment, almost like a deer caught in headlights, head still in pain. He was about to move, not wanting to piss off Ranie any more than he had, though he was too slow. Ranie pulled him forward by his leash, almost making him fall over as his head was now between her knees. The woman grabbed Jacky by the hair and shoved his face into her wet pussy.

"Lick!" She barked.

Jacky's face went bright red as he quickly stuck his tongue out and began to lick her entrance, tasting a bit of her juices. Her scent was somewhat intoxicating, it was almost pleasant if she wasn't tugging on some of the hair on the back of his head, keeping him still.

Ranie gave out a slight grunt, before Jacky felt her wrap one of her legs around his back, her thighs now pressing up against his cheeks. Jacky shivered as he shut his eyes, licking her lower lips with more gusto, hoping it would keep her from breaking his neck. It seemed to do the job for now, Ranie having a stifled moan from his actions. Though he soon felt her tug at his leash again.

"Stick it in there..."

Jacky blushed bright red as he soon let his tongue slip into her pussy, letting it go in deep as he could tasted her liquids. Her fleshy walls squeezed his tongue a bit, Jacky feeling a small shiver come from the woman above him before the stonewalled her emotions. Jacky himself felt his member rise in arousal from this, much to his own dismay. But he knew he had to focus on the task at hand, or risk a broken bone or two. He slid his tongue into her as deep as it would go, slurping up some of her fluids in the process. His entire body shook in both fear and arousal, no reaction from her, just a steel stare dead center into his soul, at this point praying he was doing a good enough job so as to not be pummeled by the woman.

Jacky heard Ranie grunt for the first time in ages. "Now lick my clit!"

He felt her tug his leash upwards, while also yanking his head up by his hair igniting the probably, concussion. Yelping at this, his eyes welling up with tears from the pain. He quickly obeyed though, lapping at her clitoris with gusto. He felt Her shudder at this, giving out a small moan. He kept at it for a bit, before she gave out a low growl.

"Stick your tongue back in, go deep! And you better do a good job there otherwise there will be hell to pay!" Her eyes said it all, she was dead serious and would genuinely hurt him if he didnt step it up.

Soon she loosed her hold just enough for him to tey his hardest to make her cum. She shoved his head down farther between her thighs a bit, making Him let out a muffled Mmf! And hastily, he tried even harder as she commanded, sliding his tongue into her pussy as deep as it would go. He felt her slick walls squeeze around his tongue a bit once again, and he began to swirl it around, sucking on her lower lips. This prompted another moan from her as she began to take matter into her own hand, and hump his mouth a bit. Jacky panicked a bit as he begged her to let him finish what he started.

“Shut up and keep at it!" She snarled.

Without words he once again obeyed, swirling and lapping a bit inside of her with his tongue, coating her insides with his saliva. He shut his eyes, his member twitching a tad below him at his actions, reaching its full height. Jacky kept at it, feeling her thighs squeeze around his head as she fucked his face with more gusto, all the while he was trembling trying hard to keep his tender and mildly in pain forehead away from her crotch. Soon after, he heard Ranie give out a close throated loud moan, squeezing his head tightly with her thighs as he yanked his collar, forcing his tongue deep inside of her snatch.

Gasping at this, and then nearly biting his tongue, he had little time to think on the matter as Ranie's fluids soon flooded out of her, her pussy squeezing the tip of his tongue as she told him to keep his mouth open and tongue out. Jacky almost choked on her wave of cum as it rushed into his throat and splattered across his mouth. Trying to take a breath hower and he couldn't help but swallow and lap up a bit of it, finding a bit of pleasure in this whole ordeal. He felt Her shudder above him as she came, her orgasm lasting a good half a minute, until her body eased up as her climax subsided. He faintly heard her panting a bit above him, her grip on his hair and tightness of his leash easing up a bit as well.

Jacky felt relieved at this, hoping this might make up for him punching her in the dome piece so she wouldn't beat the living hell out of him after this. His collar was suddenly yanked upwards, making him gag as his chin now sat on Ranie's thighs, arms dangling off the bed with the rest of him. Having closed her legs. She gave him a harsh glare, raising up her free hand as the other had a firm grip on his leash. He quickly shied away from the hand as she brought it closer to him, shutting his eyes, expecting her to grab or strike him. Though to his surprise, he felt her lightly patting him on the head, hearing her snort and a laugh above him.

"Good boy..." Ranie said in a cold tone.

He slowly opened his eyes, seeing her give him a very harsh gaze. The young man gave out a small whimper, his eyes widening as a horrible realization hit him. He understood why she was doing this... she wanted him to know his place. She wanted him to know that right now, he was her pet, and there wasn't a damn thing he could do to stop her from doing whatever she wanted to with him.

Both terrified and humiliated, all he could really do was give her a fearful look, trembling against her thighs as the severity of the situation sank in. Ranie gave out another snort, making Jacky flinch, before she slid herself further up onto the bed and yanked Jacky's leash upward, making him gag.

"Up on the bed trash can..." She commanded.

He quickly climbed up onto the bed, keeping on all fours, having a feeling that that's how she wanted him to be.

She pulled at his leash again, nodding towards the top end of it. "Get to the bed posts and lie down on your back pup..."

He bit back tears as he hurriedly made his way over to the bedpost and did as she said, his entire body shaking in fear.

Her eyes narrowed. "hands on the bedpost... and don't move a muscle."

Jacky shrank at her gaze, before he lifted his hands above his head and on the post, gulping as he stared into her cold eyes. She merely kept her stern gaze, before she stood up and wrapped his leash around his wrists and the bed posts. She made a tight knot, hurting His wrists in the process glancing up to see her making the last loop. She gave the leash one last tug, tightening the knot, before she snorted, going to her night stand. Taking out a bottle of pills from the drawer, Jacky is unable to see the label due to her hand being over it. She dumped a pill into her hand before giving Jacky a harsh glare.

"Open your mouth bitch..." She hissed.  
He swallowed thickly, before he opened his mouth a bit, knowing how badly she could hurt him in his current position. Ranie put the pill on his tongue, before grabbing his mouth and clamping it shut.

"Swallow, don't you dare spit it out!" She ordered.

Jacky nearly choked on the pill, it was a bit difficult to get it down without water and so little control of his mouth, but he managed to swallow it. He glanced up at her with a fearful look, hoping to signal he had swallowed it.

She snorted once, taking her hand off his mouth. "Open."

Slowly opened his mouth, showing that the pill had gone down. Ranie seemed satisfied with this, before she suddenly reached down and grabbed his member tightly. Nearly flinching as she was less then gentle, blushing as red as can be as he tried to bring his hips back to get his sensitive rod out of her iron grip. She merely kept her cold glare on him as she reached down and fondled his balls, prompting a small moan as Jacky bit his lip, still squirming. He wanted to tell her to stop, but he knew that would probably lead to a punch in the gut, so he kept quiet.

Ranie continued to fondle his balls, before she took her other hand off his member and grabbed a bottle of what appeared be lotion off of her night stand, something Jacky didn't notice before. Jacky's eyes widened as she released his sack and squirted the lotion onto her hand. She narrowed her eyes at him, grasping his balls somewhat roughly, prompting a small yelp from the man.

"Keep your eyes on my tits while I jack you off, and don't look away unless you jaw wired shut after this." She squeezed his sack somewhat tightly. "Got it?"

Jacky squeaked in pain as he quickly nodded his head, looking down to her plump breasts as his face continued to flush bright red. Ranie said nothing in response, before easing her grip on his balls and placing her hand full of lotion on his rod. Wincing from the lotion cold as it was, though a moan soon slid from his lips as she began to slowly pump his rod in her hand. He kept his eyes glued to her tits as she worked his member and fondled his balls, his rod throbbing with glee in her hand as the lotion made it nice and slick. He attempted to stifle a moan, only to yelp out as Ranie growled and squeezed his rod painfully.

"Don't stifle them! I want to hear you moan like the pathetic little bitch in heat you are!"

He quickly nodded again, tears welling up in his eyes from her stinging words. "A-all right! I-I'm sorry!"

Ranie growled once again, loosening her grip and going back to pumping his rod. "Eyes back to my tits, dog."

Shivered at her words, looking back down to her tits, though his member seemed to throb and pulse with glee at her actions, much to Jacky's dismay. Ranie motioned her hand up and down his rod faster, fondling and gently squeezing his balls in the process. This prompted another moan from the young man, but he didn't stifle them. He kept his eyes on her plump breasts as they jiggled a bit, Jacky now feeling pressure building up in his cock as it throbbed and pulsed in her grip.

As much as he hated being in this position, he couldn't help but be turned on by Her forceful actions, along with her almost nicely shaped and sized tits. Jacky struggled to keep his eyes on her heavenly mounds as he moaned out louder, his toes curling as his member spasmed wildly. Ranie gave out a low growl once again, sending a shiver down His spine, though it also seemed to arouse him more then a little bit.

"Cum for me dog..." She hissed. "Do it now and don't you dare hold back! I want to hear you howl in pleasure like a good little bitch!"

Jacky whined, her words hurting him more they should, though they also seemed to drive him to his orgasm. Soon after, his head swung up into the air as he gave out a loud howl of pleasure. His hips bucked forward, his member bursting in Ranie's grip as it began spewing out his load on her hand. Jacky flinched as he felt Ranie's warm mouth on the tip of his member, her tongue lightly prodding it as his load was now shot up into her awaiting maw. Jacky shuddered a bit as his orgasm subsided, Ranie slurping up his load as her tongue continued to prod at his somewhat sore tip. She took her lips off with a "pop" before giving Jacky a slight glare, growling.

"Didn't want you making a mess on my bed mutt..." She hissed as she gripped his member harder.

"O-ow..." He said softly, before flinching as she squeezed his member tightly. "O-ow! S-stop!"

Ranie snarled at him in response. "Don't speak you fucking mutt! Dogs only bark and whine for their masters!"

He huffed in pain as she continued to tighten her iron grip on his sensitive member, before he ended up barking and whining like a dog, hoping it would make her stop. Ranie in response, loosening her hold, but still keeping her hand wrapped around his rod. She began pumping his cock again, doing it somewhat roughly, making him groan as his member was sore from his previous orgasm.

Ranie glared at him, shifting a bit as she let her tits mush up on the bed. "Keep looking at my tits you mutt!"

Flinching at her words, his eyes wondering back to her perky breasts as they jiggled lightly. His member twitched in her grip, but he continued to groan and squirm as she jerked him off with her tight hold on his sore member and caressed his sack.

"Come on you bitch..." Ranie hissed as she pumped his member faster. "Cum!"

Jacky whined a bit, his toes curling up as his hips bucked forward into her grip. He felt both pain and pleasure from this, though he didn't know which one had the upper hand in the matter. He moaned a bit as his member began to twitch and throb like mad, more precum spewing out of his sore cock as she continued jerking him.

His rod stayed erect much to his surprise. Usually the second or third kill will kill a boner, at least a little bit of temporary softness after the first. But no here he was, his third orgasm approaching rapidity as he shivered and a wave of pain and pleasure ran through him, before he soon realized the pill must be keeping his cock up and ready for more. The young man whined in her grip, squirming uncomfortably wanting out more than anything.

He kept his eyes on her large, plump breasts as they continued to jiggle and mush up against the bed. This sight along with her rough pumping was enough to bring him to another orgasm, Jacky moaning out loudly as his member began spewing out another load.

Ranie actually flinched, minisculie, as a bit of cum shot up onto her chin, before huffing and placing her lips around the tip, sucking down another one of his loads as his member pulsed and throbbed in her grip. All the while he groaned and moaned out like she said, before letting out a small sigh as the woman gulped down the last of his cum. He felt somewhat dizzy, though he was soon snapped back to reality as Ranie clamped her hand on him once again, making him wince in pain. He squirmed as she roughly pumped his rod, though this time he groaned in pain from his sore member. Ranie snorted at this, eyeing him for a moment, sending a shiver down his spine. The woman looked down to his member, seeing it twitch and throb, and it also happened to be visibly redder then it was five minutes ago.

"That should do it..." She growled, before standing up, releasing his member.

He breathed a sigh of relief from that, though his member was still hard as a rock. And he knew it wasn't over yet, whimpering just a bit unintentionally, squirming as his rod stung a bit in the open air.

Ranie wiped her chin and lapped his seed off her hand, licking her lips a bit. She walked over to her pants, crouching down and reaching into her pocket. Jacky immediately panicking as she took out her phone, before pressing a couple things on it, facing the camera towards him. His heart dropped as he heard a snap of her camera, before trying to cover himself by crossing his legs, blushing bright red as tears streamed down his face and he looked down. He heard another snap, and another, and another, each one seeming to hurt more than the last. He had turned his face to the side at that point, blushing bright red and trembling like mad, pure humiliation and self loathing, rushing through him. He wept to himself as he lightly tugged at his bonds, thinking of all the people she would share that too, all the people that would see him in such a humiliating pose, all the people that would harass and laugh at him for the rest of his life.

He sobbed for a bit harder at that thought, until he flinched as he felt a hand on his chin. His head was turned to meet Ranie's cold gaze, her face mere inches away from his own.

"I think I'll make one of those wallpaper on my phone..." She taunted. "Just remember, if you ever try to squeal about this, everyone in the whole damn state will see you for the bitch you are."

Tears continued to stream down his face as Ranie spoke, horror in his eyes as he realized he had been blackmailed to keep his mouth shut once again. He gave out a small whimper, before nodding as he tried not to cry any more.

Ranie snorted as she took her hand off his chin. "Good bitch..." She glanced over at his still erect rod, poking it with her other hand, making Jacky wince in slight pain. "I think your ready now..."

He flinched as Ranie climbed up on the bed, standing on it as she untied his wrists from the bedpost, before taking his leash and yanking it. Jacky gagged at this, about to reach up and hold the leash, but he quickly slams his hand back down on the bed, knowing what Was coming if he even touched it like that. Ranie gave him an icy stare as she stood above him, making Him swallow as he trembled below her, shrinking down once again.

The woman wrapped the leash around her hand, before reaching down and grabbing his ankles, pulling him towards her. Jacky whimpered as she did this, he hated this position. It was like she was trying to break his spine. As she lifted his legs into the air. He gasped as she lifted ankels to get his midsection into the air, his rump on her thighs. She kept her cold stare on him, spreading his legs before planting both feet next to his sides. She crouched down and rubbed her ass and thighs up against his own, he just staring bracing himself. Shaking in fear, now able to see her rather curvy body from a downwards up angle as she bent him almost like a pretzel at this point, shoving his legs down now that he was up into his chest. He groaned slightly in discomfort, before yelping loudly as she gripped his cock once again, her other hand holding up one of his legs.

Ranie growled down at him, squeezing his member hard. "Ready to get fucked hard and left out to dry bitch?"

Jacky whimpered below her, before gagging as she tugged his leash, her single arm now keeping his leg up in the air.

"Don't you fucking whimper you mutt!" She spat. "You're gonna moan and whine beneath me like your being paid, got it!” Keep those legs up in the air and don't squirm, otherwise I'll break your ankle!"

Tears welled up in Jacky's eyes as he shut them tightly, sniffling as he nodded his head, knowing full well he was at her mercy and he didn't dare disobey her. Ranie snorted, before bending his dick downwards (or upwards in this case), making Jacky cringe in pain, until she slide it into her slick pussy. Jacky heard her give out a very slight moan, as she continued living out her fantasy. She suddenly gripped both of his ankles, before bringing her hips up, and slamming them down, her ass slapping against his own.

The woman gave out a grunt, before she began viciously fucking him amazon style. She held his legs up high in the air as she pounded her hips into him, both of their asses making a loud clap as they connected. He yelped and grunted with each thrust, his member all ready sore, but the way she was fucking it now made it hurt even worse.

"S-stop- A-AH! O-ow!" Jacky cried out as she slammed into him, her tight pussy squeezed his aching member.

He gagged once again as Ranie yanked at his leash hard, giving him a hateful glare as she bared her teeth at him.

"Shut up! Bitch!" She shouted at him, huffing and puffing, as she continued to ride his cock roughly.

The way she was pounding into him made his back hurt, luckily he had some experience in this position and a bed to soften her thrusts this time, though it didn't help much. And yet he still couldn't help but moan, yet another twisted feeling of both pain and pleasure running through him. The way she squeezed his cock with her slick walls, the view of her tits bouncing above him with each thrust, the feeling and erotic sounds of their rumps slapping together, her thick thighs rubbing up against his own, and just the sight of the domineering pose she was in. It made his member throb and twitch hard, but it also made Jacky sniffle lightly. He didn't want this, not at all, but his body seemed to love it to no end, even if it hurt his back, and she hurt him. All he could do was whine and moan beneath her like she commanded, not daring to speak, trying to hold still as she relentlessly slammed her hips into him.

"This is what you get! For that pathetic punch! Fuck!" Ranie said through primal grunts, she then pulled his leash back hard, Jacky feeling like she might snap his neck. "Now cum!"

Jacky cried out in pain as yanked at his leash once again, gripping the bed tightly, folding him like a pretzel. He felt some of Her warm juices trickling down his abdomen from is waist, moaning out once again as he winced, gritting his teeth and shoving his head into the bed hard. The feeling and hotness of her pussy was driving him to his limit once again. His rod slid in and out of her, slick with her juices as it was still bent in a somewhat painful way, but somehow the pain seemed to also be driving him to his orgasm. Jacky yelped out once again as he felt another tug on his leash, his eyes shut tightly.

"Fucking CUM!" She spat through gritted teeth.

Tears began to stream down onto the bed as Jacky sniffled, his body shuddering as she rode him from tip to his balls. Her body seemed to clench on his rod as her walls tightened and quivered around his length. Hes face red as his eyes rolled into the back of his head and his mouth flopped open. It took one or two more good thrusts on his rod, before it finally burst deep within her. He moaned out in pleasure as his body locked up, his member pulsing with each wave of his load. A bit of it seemed to trickle down onto his balls and waist, he moaned louder than ever, as Ranie kept going while he came inside of her.

She slammed her hips into him a couple more times, her southern lips milking his rod for all it was worth as he shoot out his seed. Though she gave it one last go and started thrusting wildly, shoving his member up in her fully, before she gave out a loud howl of pleasure, gripping his ankles tightly as her pussy drenched his cock with fluids. She kept her rump planted on his own as her body shuddered, Jacky hearing her breathe heavily as she came all over his cock and waist.

His own orgasm finished as her's began, the woman holding him tightly as her climax continued, her fluids now dripping up to his chest and face. Ranie slumped as she finished, huffing along with Him as she still kept his legs in the air. But now she was putting her full weight on the poor man, making him tell quietly and wiggle in discomfort and pain once again. Suddenly he gasped and shuddered as she suddenly lifted herself up, sliding his still somewhat erect cock out of her cum filled pussy. She stood on the bed once again, shoving his legs back on the mattress. She gave out a low growl as she put a foot on his chest, her breasts bouncing lightly at the movement, the larger woman glaring down at him.

"Burn this image into your brain mutt..." Ranie hissed, gesturing to her body, before tugging his leash once again, making him gag once more. "Your master is standing over you while you're collared and leashed up like a good little bitch!"

Jacky whimpered below and looked back as he trembled in fear.

She took her foot off his chest for a moment, tapping the name tag etched with "Bitch" on his collar. "That's your collar now, you're gonna wear it when I tell you to, and you're gonna like wearing it!"

She placed her foot back on his chest, making him flinch, before she started shifting her weight to that foot. Jacky wheezed as she did this, bringing his hands up to grip her ankle in an attempt to relieve the weight once %40 of her weight was on his ribcage.

"And this..." She spoke, Jacky gasping as she lifted up her other foot and he felt her toe glide up his member. "Is mine..." She put her foot back down, Jacky breathing a sigh of relief as she took her weight off his chest. "You're dick is mine, your body is mine. I don't care if that slut Shelby got to you first! You are MY bitch! You are MY pet!" She dug her heel into his chest and yanked his leash, making Jacky whimper in pain. "Got it!?"

Jacky cried out at her tone, tears streaming down his face as he nodded. Once again he was utterly humiliated by this demon above him. It was worse enough that he had snapped pictures of him in such a degrading pose, but now she had deemed he was her bitch. The abuse having him calling himself ‘her bitch’ in his head. Ranie snorted at his nod, before taking her foot off his chest. She laid down next to Jacky, making him shiver as he tries not to shied away from her immediately. Though she yanked his leash, pulling him forward as he gagged, before she grabbed the back of his head and planted his mouth on her nipple. She gave out a low growl, wrapping a leg and her other arm around him.

"You know the drill bitch... suck my tit like a good dog."

Jacky gave out a small whimper of defeat as another tear rolled down his cheek. He placed his lips on her nipple, suck on it lightly, his member twitching just a tad against her thigh, making him wince as his member and waist aching.

Ranie stifled a moan, before Jacky felt her nails digging into the back of his head, the earlier face to floor meeting coming back to mind. "Give me this ass! Now!" As she reached around him and took a meaty hand full of this butt.

He flinched at her tone and actions, before bursting into tears and crying into her breast. 

"Bad dog." Ranie hissed into his ear, holding him tightly as she pressed her warm body against his. "Keep going until I get bored... then I'll let your wimpy ass go..."

Jacky choked down a couple tears, trembling in her grip as he continued to do her bidding, finding this position to be all too similar to the last time she had raped him. His body ached and his member stung, his eyes full of tears. Here he was again... broken, humiliated, and used. He had been raped twice by this horrid woman, she had made him her bitch, and it seemed he may never escape her grasp.

This thought stung Jacky, shaking him to his core

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

.Tears... tears... and more tears...

Just an entire stream of tears rolling down Jacky’s face as he stared at the ceiling. His body laid motionless on his bed as his head laid on his tear stained pillow. He didn't want to cry, he had cried so much already, but no matter what he did he couldn't stop the tears from flowing.

The same question kept popping up in his head.

Why? Why did this happen to him? Who the fuck did he piss off up there for him to be given such a fate? Hell, just about any other guy would be dying to take his place right now.

Yet here he was... the little wimpy Buttslut bawling on his bed because he got fucked by two girls. Jacky placed his hands on his eyes, sighing as more tears flowed down his face.

What the fuck was wrong with him, he'd rather die a virgin at that moment in time. Why was it so inconsistent too? The first couple of times it was an awful experience, but when Shelby "had another go" it felt good... it felt too good… Maybe it's because she had been much more caring and didn’t degrade him as much the second time around, even if it was on the floor of the university janitor closet.

Sighed once more, rubbing the side of his face. Something had changed in his head after his last encounter with Shelby. He was raped... three times... he had his trust abused and ended up burned. But now he realized that each time he had enjoyed it in some way. He felt the pleasure, he had lost himself to his own lust each time, he had originally thought his body had just betrayed him.

Did it though? Did it actually betray him? Or was it what he wanted, something that he did. Was it rape if he enjoyed it? Did he actually enjoy it? All of these questions raced through his head, only causing more tears to flow. He was so confused, he didn't know what had happened to him now. At first he was certain that it was a bad thing, that he was raped and there was no question about it. But now he couldn't figure out if that was true, he didn't know... he just didn't know...

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of fiction ever so this is garbage I'm just recording it all here while I try and get better. So let me know what you think. I went over it but if you see any typo don’t hesitate to let me know. 
> 
> Hmmmm, what else? I kinda leave a bit of context out of chapter but it does well on it own.


End file.
